leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY098
* Closed * * }} Dream a Little Dream from Me! (Japanese: ピカチュウ、プニちゃんの夢を見る！ Pikachu, Sees 's Dream!) is the 98th episode of the , and the 897th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 26, 2015 and in the United States on March 19, 2016. Blurb Our heroes camp out to watch a meteor shower, and then curl up in their sleeping bags. During the night, Pikachu and Team Rocket’s Meowth wake up thirsty and run into each other on their way to find water—and then start having some very strange adventures! Their Pokémon friends are all talking like people, while their human friends can only make Pokémon sounds. What’s more, all of the Pokémon seem to be able to evolve (or devolve) at will! Things get even stranger when Pikachu and Meowth meet up with Squishy, who can also talk, and who’s being pursued by a giant fireball with a face! They run away from the fire, but it keeps chasing them…until the alarm clock Clemont invented rings and then promptly explodes, waking everyone up. Nearby, our heroes spot Darkrai, the Mythical Pokémon known for causing nightmares, and the strange events of the night before suddenly become clear—it was all a dream! Plot The episode begins with , , , and camping with their Pokémon. Everyone is in their sleeping bags, waiting to watch the meteor shower. Serena says they will all have to make a wish, and Bonnie asks why. Serena tells her that if you make a wish when you see a shooting star, it'll come true. Bonnie then decides to make a lot of wishes, and Ash agrees. The meteor shower begins, and everyone makes their wishes: Ash wishes that he meets lots of strong Trainers, Serena wishes that she wins her third , and Bonnie wishes that she can become a Trainer soon, and also that Clemont can find a wife soon, much to Clemont's embarrassment. Clemont can't decide what to wish for, and simply wishes that everyone else's wishes will come true. Before everyone goes to sleep, Clemont announces that he has made an alarm clock that is guaranteed to wake everyone up in the morning, so they can head out early. While everyone is sleeping, rolls over and knocks Squishy out of Bonnie's purse. Squishy goes off on its own and finds a nearby tree to sleep in. Meanwhile, is sleeping up against a tree. can't sleep due to Jessie and James's snoring, so he puts earplugs in his ears and counts in order to fall asleep. As everyone sleeps, a appears and puts Meowth and into Squishy's dream. In the dream, Pikachu wakes up to go get some water. He finds a river and starts drinking from it. He is greeted by a , a , and a . They can all speak somehow and startle Pikachu. Delphox wonders why Pikachu is freaking out, because to them, talking is pretty normal. She then suggests the reason for Pikachu's reaction is because he's still half asleep, and Diggersby prepares to knock Pikachu awake with one of his ears. Before he can do that, however, Pikachu panics and runs away. Meowth wakes up and goes to get water as well, and sees the talking Pokémon. He immediately freaks out and goes back to alert Jessie and James. Pikachu returns to the still-sleeping group and wakes Ash up. To his surprise, however, Ash can only talk in Pokémon, and somehow has eyes that look just like Froakie's. Pikachu is petrified and runs away from the campsite. Meowth tries to wake up Jessie and James and explains what's going on, but instead realizes that Jessie and James are speaking as if they are and respectively. Meowth freaks out as well and runs away while Jessie and James chase him. He manages to lose them by hiding in some tall grass. Pikachu and Meowth run into each other and notice nothing's weird about each other. Squishy also appears and begins to talk to Pikachu and Meowth, much to their surprise. Squishy wonders why Meowth is surprised, as he can speak as well. Meowth notes that he's been speaking for a long time. Then a flame monster appears and chases Squishy. Squishy, riding on Pikachu, manage to escape with Meowth by swimming across the river. Once they are safe, Squishy thanks them and then tells them to take it to Terminus Cave, its home. Pikachu and Meowth ask why, and Squishy tells them to touch it. They do so, and Squishy transforms into Complete Forme. Meowth and Pikachu freak out, and both wake up from the dream. Pikachu continues panicking, and wakes up Ash and Clemont. Ash asks why Pikachu is freaking out, and Clemont suggests that Pikachu had a bad dream. Remembering what happened when he touched Squishy, Pikachu looks for it, and wakes up Serena and Bonnie. They notice that Squishy isn't in Bonnie's purse. Pikachu runs away, and Clemont suggests that Pikachu went to go look for Squishy, and everyone agrees to do the same. Meanwhile, Meowth freaks out as well, and James asks why. Jessie asks if Meowth had a bad dream, and Meowth explains what happened in the dream. Jessie suggests that Meowth should relax, since it was a dream, and Meowth says that the 'dream' felt real. Meowth also runs away to look for Squishy. Meowth and Pikachu run into each other once again, and they are transported back to the dream. Pikachu and Meowth realize that they've been in the current part of the dream before, and wait for Squishy to come out of the bushes. Once it does, Squishy scolds Meowth for not running, and says that the flame monster will be back, so they should get going. Before they can, however, the flame monster appears and the group runs away again. They eventually lose the flame monster, and continue on their journey to Terminus Cave. On the way, they pass a clearing that has been destroyed by the monster. Squishy uses its powers to replenish the fields, much to Pikachu and Meowth's amazement. They continue towards Terminus Cave, and Squishy asks them to hurry before the flame monster reappears. Meowth says that if Squishy turns into Zygarde, it can easily defeat the fire monster. Squishy says it can't do that until they arrive at Terminus Cave. Before they arrive, however, the group is once again stopped by the flame monster. Squishy orders Meowth and Pikachu to fight, but the monster's powerful flame attacks easily cause Meowth to retreat. Pikachu uses on the monster, but misses. He then uses , but to no effect. Just when all hope seems lost, Delphox, Diggersby, and Froakie all appear and try to attack the monster. Froakie uses , Delphox uses , and Diggersby uses , but to no effect, and the fire monster easily defeats the trio. Diggersby gets hit and spontaneously transforms into . and suddenly arrive at the battle. Pancham is holding a can of Pokémon food, which Chespin eats a morsel from. This angers Pancham, and he spontaneously evolves into . Chespin evolves into , and they start arguing. They're just about to have a battle when Pikachu tries to break the argument up, and Chesnaught asks if Pikachu can spontaneously evolve, too. Pangoro translates Pikachu's answer, which is that Pikachu can't. The flame monster starts firing at them, and Chesnaught and Pangoro agree to battle after taking care of the flame monster. Chesnaught uses , Pangoro uses , and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt. The three successfully split the flame monster into several smaller flame monsters. Before the group can finish the battle, a loud sound is heard. Clemont's alarm clock explodes and awakens everyone. Pikachu and Meowth both return to their groups, unsure if they are still in the dream or not. Ash and Clemont, still searching for Pikachu and Squishy, notice the explosion coming from their campsite. Everyone else notices it too, and question why it was so loud. Meowth returns to Jessie and James, and explains his strange dream. James suggests that Meowth has been working too much and is starting to hallucinate, and Jessie suggests that Meowth should go back to sleep. Meowth decides that he's never going to sleep again, because he doesn't want that dream again. Back at the campsite, Ash and his friends find Clemont's exploded alarm clock, and assume the explosion came from it. Clemont says he can't handle another failed contraption, and Ash cheers him up by saying that the alarm clock definitely would have woken everyone up. Bonnie retrieves Squishy from its tree, and everyone is relieved to have found it. Suddenly, a dark cloud falls over the group, and Darkrai shows itself. Ash recognizes it, and all of a sudden Pikachu shows up and runs toward Ash. Pikachu, clearly relieved that Ash is back to normal, is happy to see him. Darkrai flies off, and Clemont remarks that Darkrai was behind Pikachu's bad dream. Ash asks what the dream was about, and Pikachu appears too embarrassed to tell him. The adventurers pack up and proceed on their journey to Snowbelle City. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; dream) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; dream) * ( ; evolves in dream) * ( ; dream) * ( ) * ( ; devolves in dream) * ( ; directly evolves in dream) * ( ; dream) * ( ; Squishy) (Zygarde Complete Forme in dream) * * (multiple; dream) Trivia * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on and is read by him and . * Poké TV: Pokémon Unbelievable featuring and . ** This is the first time a previously featured Poké TV program is used, albeit on a different subject. * Early in the episode, and watch the Litleonid meteor shower, a phenomenon first mentioned in 's Delta Episode. ** The , the annual meteor shower on which the Litleonid meteor shower is based, occurs in November, the same month the episode aired in Japan. * does not blast off, recite their , or even attempt to capture Pikachu or other Pokémon in this episode. * Nihei, Sanpei, and Ippei narrate the preview for the next episode. * The dub episode title is a reference to a song called . * This is the only TV episode of the in which a Mythical Pokémon appears. Errors * When Pikachu and Meowth are running away from the fiery ghost figure, Squishy disappears from Pikachu's back. * In the dream after Serena's Braixen (as a ) uses , the ribbon on her wand disappears. * In one scene, a part of James's eyes are the same color as the background. File:XY098 error 1.png|Squishy disappears from Pikachu's back. File:XY098 error 2.png|The ribbon on Dream Delphox's wand disappears. Dub edits * Ash reads the title card instead of and . * In the Japanese version, Darkrai utters a faint cry upon being spotted by Ash and his friends near the end of the episode. In the dub, however, Darkrai does not make any sound after it runs away upon being spotted by Ash and company. * The post-credits scene of the fight between Clemont's Chespin and Serena's Pancham in their final evolved forms and in their dream was cut in the dub. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= |}} 098 Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsu Kimura Category:Episodes directed by Shū Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Akiko Nakano Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Sakai Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Yūki Kitajima Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth de:Mein Traum ist dein Traum! es:EP901 fr:XY098 it:XY097 ja:XY編第98話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第97集